


Succor

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Succor: A Person or thing that gives help, relief, aid, etc.</p><p>In which Kuroo hurts himself and you comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succor

**Author's Note:**

> 'You' can be inferred as any gender.  
> You can read this as a Middle School or High School setting, either way works.  
> Also feel free to think of it as established relationship or close friends relationship.

He's hurt.

Kenma had explained on the phone; it was a practice match and Kuroo had slipped.  
Usually that wasn't a big deal but this time, he slipped while jumping to perform a spike and ended up going off balance before smashing into the volleyball pole face first. All in all, he had a badly sprained wrist and ankle, one more so than the other, and a broken nose.

You were on the way to his house at the moment, having quickly left your own after Kenma finished explaining.  
Thank god, you only lived a block away.

Kuroo's mother let you in and said it was good to see you again, despite the fact that you came over just last week, as you hurried up the stairs, you give her a quick 'you too' back. She let out a smile, unbeknownst to you who was now upstairs, and thought how it was only yesterday Kuroo brought you over for the first time, along with Kenma. You had transferred to his elementary school in the middle of third grade, and were in the same class. You still are, actually.  
"How quick time flies," she mused.

One floor above, you had just burst open Kuroo's bedroom door, with more force than necessary, only to see him lying on his side on the bed, with his feet on the ground. He hardly twitched at the intrusion, knowing it was only a matter of time before Kenma told you.  
You take a breath, tired from the quick walk - even if it was just a block's distance, you were always one to get tired easily - before move to sit beside him on his bed, and huff out a "let me see". He ignores you in favor of looking the other way, so you push him onto his back, albeit a bit forceful but not enough to hurt.

"You're crying," you comment as you notice the small but still apparent damp spots on his pillow.

"M'not," he says, glancing at you before he continues his staring, now with the ceiling. Glaring, you correct yourself, you couldn't really tell before.  
"Your eyelashes are wet and your eyes are teary," you state bluntly, "you're crying."  
"So what, s'it wrong to cry?" He scoffs.  
"Even I get upset once in-" he cuts himself off with an angry sigh and the shake of a head. 

No matter how long you've known him, he always acts this way in these sort of situations. It sorta makes you smile a little knowing that.

"Nah," you shake your head before helping, or well forcing, him to sit up. "Now show me."

He huffs a little, your presence calming him already, before carefully bringing his foot up and putting out his hand. His actions reminds you of a little kid.  
"Coach already wrapped them so there's not much to do but wait for it to heal," he mumbles, watching you as you gently turn his hand over, checking the bandage and how much he can move it, before doing the same to his foot.  
"Do I still look young and beautiful?" he tries to joke, as you move to check his nose.  
You snort, a small smile on your lips, before playfully nudging him. It's good to know his sense of humor is still there, even if it was a little dry.  
You bite your lip when you're done, a habit of yours, and ask if he took pain relievers to which he nods.  
You smile and let out a breath you didn't know you were holding, relief floods you in knowing that he isn't in too much pain (his injuries aren't as bad as you though too), before leaning in to rest your forehead against his, mindful of his broken nose.

He meets you half way and you sigh silently, wondering if he'll ever tell you about these things himself, before shaking it off, knowing he wouldn't. Besides, Kenma is more helpful and specific than Kuroo is so maybe it's for the best, you smile to yourself.  
Kuroo feels it and nudges you slightly, silently asking what humorous thoughts you're having this time, not expecting an answer.

You open your eyes to see ombre ones curiously looking back.  
Your smile gets wider and you lean back before moving to lie beside him and gesture for him to do the same.  
His eyebrows raise in an amused manner, a silent "i knew it" at the back of his head which he ignores, choosing to lie down instead, though slower due to his injuries.

You wrap your arms around him gently, legs intertwining as you do so, and pull his head close so you can rest yours on top of his.  
He copies your action, long limbs clinging tightly to your body, and nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck.  
You start to stroke his back and it's only a short while later that you feel your neck and shirt become damp. You say nothing as soft sniffles and hiccups fill the silent room.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a joke ( hurt/comfort, get it?)  
> Also if the tenses are wrong anywhere, ignore it. Tenses are my weaknesses.  
> First time writing about Kuroo, i love him so much uvu


End file.
